The present invention relates to a garment which may be worn over ordinary clothing to attract the attention of a third person to the wearer of the coat.
Protective garments or suits to provide protection of a wearer against injury or attack are known. An example of armored garment is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,275 and an example of fireman's coat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,725.
Until now there has not been available a garment which can be quickly and easily slipped on by a user who is suddenly faced with a dangerous situation. A typical dangerous situation is when a car driver leaves his car in case of breakdown, changing a tire or looking for help for instance. Another exemplary dangerous situation is a cyclist or a pedestrian walking in cases of bad visibility.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a garment which enables a user to be quickly visible to third persons in any situation where the user is running a risk.
Another object of this invention is to provide a garment which is quick and easy to manufacture.